Say Something One shot Hiley
by xjustloveisenoughx
Summary: Oh just another hiley one shot


"**Say Something." **Her words shook as tears stung her ocean eyes. His heart shuddered in pain seeing the tears in her eyes yet his mouth was dry and no words spilled out. "Please Harry, I beg you. Before I give up on you. **SAY SOMETHING**!" She was sobbing now, her heart shattering at the silence of her lover. He wanted to say something; he tried, but found himself yet again…silent. Nodding through her tears she whispered, "I understand. I'll get my things and leave." Turning her back on him she quickly began to fill up a large suitcase with all her things. She reached for a picture frame which held a photo of them but put it back down, the memory burning like acid in her brain. He stood there, tears streaming down his face, his green eyes red and swollen watching her pack up and begin to leave him. He wanted to move, to grab her arm and make her stop…but his feet were glued to the ground and he remained motionless. Zipping up her suitcase she stood, walked to her lover and whispered sadly, "Oh how many dreams and plans we had for ourselves. She was a pretty girl, I have to admit. Though now as I walk out that door they go away, disappear as I will. When I walk out that door, I'm gone. If you stop me…I stay. If you don't, well, then I know I won't have anything to come back to. I will always love you Harry." With that she took his open hand and placed something in his palm before closing his hand over it. Grabbing her suitcase she walked to the door, opened it and looked back as if he would maybe stop her. Though it was pointless. Sighing she walked out the door and drove away into the rain leaving her lover behind. When the sound of her car faded into the distance he finally found himself in control of his body again. Opening his hand he saw the engagement ring and at that moment, is what started the storm. Falling to his knees he sobbed hard into his hands, his broken heart lied bleeding in his chest. Picking up the phone he dialed a number. A girl answered saying, "Hello?" Trying to speak while crying he said, "Demi is Niall there?" She immediately replied, "Yes, why? Harry are you alright? What happened?" He took deep breaths but it was no use. "Please put him on." A minute later Niall's voice said through the phone, "Harry what's going on? Are you alright?" The dam then again broke. Sobbing he said, "She left me. Miley left me." "Ill be there in a second Harry. Don't do anything stupid please." Hanging up Harry tossed his phone on the bed and sat the the corner, numb. He heard the door open and in walked Niall with Demi trailing. Finally seeing him, Niall rushed to Harry and spoke with pity, "Oh Harry, mate, I am so sorry. " Harry just stared straight ahead and whispered painfully, "I let her go. I went behind her back. I should've said something. I let her go." Demi's phone rang and once she saw the caller I.D. she stepped into another room. Curious, Niall whispered to Harry, "Hold on." Following his girlfriend he heard her speak into the phone. "Yes I'm with him. How does he look? He looks like shit Miles. I know I understand why you did it. He is taking in pretty hard and I know you are too. Where are you going? New York? That's so far…Skype, call, and text as much as you can okay? Alright Bye Miles." Hanging up she turned to face her boyfriend. "You heard didn't you?" Niall nodded. "She is my best friend and as much as I hate seeing both of them like this, they need some time." Sighing Niall nods. "You're right, love." Going back with Harry Demi sat next to the heartbroken boy and said, "I know it hurts. I know you feel like you have lost everything and that nothing matters anymore but for now you have us. You have Liam, Selena, Zayn, Perrie, Louis, and Eleanor. I know you love her so much, but you both need time. You'll be okay Harry." Looking at her with blank eyes he said with no emotion, "I will NEVER be okay without her." Sighing they all sat in the corner until each closed their eyes to sleep.

Two years passed. Two long, lonely years for Harry without Miley. He hadn't heard from her though he knew she talked to Demi, Perrie, Danielle, and Selena. The boys all tried to lift up his spirits while they went on tours but they never prevailed. Sure, he tried a couple dates but they were never HER. It was two weeks later, they were in New York and Niall let it slip that Miley was and lived here. "I have to go to her." Selena stood and spoke hesitantly, "I don't think that's a good idea." "Why is it a bad idea that I go and win her back?" Selena, Demi, and Perrie shared a worried glance but Demi spoke, "She is engaged to another man. His name is Liam." The news hit him like a ton of bricks. Laying a hand on his shoulder Liam whispered, "I'm so sorry, Harry." Not being able to stand Harry fell into the nearest chair and put his head in his hands. Minutes passed with only silence drifting in the air. Though it was broken when Harry burst to his feet and ran off the bus. Perrie stood and ran after him and once outside, grabbed his arm. "Harry stop!" Turning to face her he stood silent. "I know what you are doing and I am not going to stop you. I know this is going to either get you guys back together or give you both closure. So go." He hugged Perrie and took off again. Yelling to him she said, "Get her back Harry!" "I will!"

He looked at his phone where an address was written in a text message from Perrie. Looking up, he stood in front of the exact address, a small home that had flowers growing everywhere and a large oak tree with two swings built in. Taking a deep breath he walked to the front door that was painted a ruby red. Raising his fist, he knocked gently. After a couple seconds a man answered the door with sandy blonde hair and a tall stature, clothed in a suit and tie. Harry then said, "Does a Miley Cyrus live here?" The man replied saying, "Yes, let me get her. She has her family over. Miley! Miles, honey, there is someone at the door for you." He then heard her angelic voice say, "I'm coming!" The sound of her heels on the wood floor told she was approaching and soon enough she was at the door. His breath caught in his throat. She looked gorgeous. She stood in front of him in a knee length red summer dress that showed her amazing curves. Miley's eyes widened and she said, "Harry! What are you doing here?" He was still star struck as he said, "I came to see you. It's been a long time." Liam then said, "Come inside, it's freezing out." Harry nodded and walked in to be face to face with Miley's family. Noah stood and hugged him. "Harry it's been so long!" Tish and Billy both smiled and greeted him as well along with Brandy. Smiling, Tish said, "Join us Harry, there's plenty more for you." Harry smiled yet said, "I would love to, but I came to speak to Miley before I leave for my concert tonight." Liam coughed and Miley said awkwardly, "Uh, Okay. Let's just go into the other room." Leading the way, she took him into her father's office, closing the door. "Why are you here Harry?" Without a second of hesitation he said, "I'm here to tell you I love you and I want you back." Her mouth dropped open in shock and no words left her mouth. Speechless, as you would say. Breaking the silence, harry took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Kissing back at first, she then pulled away breathless. "I'm getting married Harry! I cannot do this with you!" Suddenly the diamond rock on her finger was all he could see. "I know you love me more Miley! I love you so much and here I am at your beck and call, wanting you to take me back. Look at the ring he gave you, if he really knew you then he would've gotten something simple because that's how you like things. He would've gotten silver instead of gold yet he got you gold. I know you way better than him. I love you more than him." She knew she still was in love with Harry yet yelled, "You can't just barge into my home and tell me this Harry! I'm getting married in 3 months! I have someone! He told me he loved me." With tears streaming down he whispered, "You asked me to say something Miley. So here I am, saying something."She didn't reply until two minutes later. "Please leave Harry." He had had enough and made his way to the door saying, "I still love you but if you're still going to marry that dude after what I told you then I won't be there. You wanted me to say something? I did. Goodbye Miley. Keep this while you're at it." He opened her palm and placed the ring inside it and with that he opened the office door and out the front door, leaving a silent Miley behind with her tormenting thoughts. Liam then stood after the door slammed closed and took Miley's hand. "Are you alright, babe?" Putting on a fake smile she replied, "Yeah." Yet she felt the stares of her family members. No words were spoken about the man who just left. When Harry got back to the bus nobody said a thing, even when they arrived at the concert hall and had to rehearse. That was until Louis walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright mate?" Harry just looked at him and replied, "Honestly right now, no." Hugging him Louis then said, "I'm here for you." "Thank you Louis." An hour and half later the boys were told they had to be on the stage in three minutes. "Can you do this Harry?" Sighing he just said, "I have to." They entered on stage and the crowd went wild as the song began. Halfway through he spotted a beautiful brunette making her way to the stage. Miley reached the front of the stage and yelled, "Harry!" Harry immediately stopped singing yet the music continued playing while the other boys sang. "Miley!" Grabbing her arm he lifted her onto the stage and said, "What are you doing here?!" Then everyone stopped as well as the music. "I realized I only wanted you and that I love you. I broke up with Liam, I gave back the ring." Harry grinned yet said, "Why did you reconsider?" "You said something Harry." He crushed his lips to hers. Pulling away she pulled out the engagement ring and asked, "Ask me to wear it again?" Taking it he got on one knee and said, "Miley Cyrus will you marry me?" Nodding through tears she kissed him with all the passion she had. He said something.


End file.
